


Fragments of Tenma/Johan

by verdantspace



Category: Monster (Manga), Monster (Manga/Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces of short ficlets with the pairing Tenma/Johan from Naoki Urasawa's Monster, categorized by genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is a form of compulsive writing I do when I need to let off some steam. None of these fragments belongs exclusively to my past works of Tenma/Johan, but they may be related to the previous ones or be added to the upcoming ones somehow. Enjoy! Cross posted on [my tumblr](http://marchstrous-wag.tumblr.com/post/74958567521/fragments-of-tenma-johan).

_"Come home, Tenma," Nina said, her eyes gentle and sad, "We'll be waiting for you."_

It was not supposed to be a choice  _–how could anyone possibly choose?_  He wondered if this turmoil was what their mother experienced, having to choose between her beloved children. He stared at Johan's prone form, lying in a bed, looking relaxed and serene even after the heart-stopping run and chase from yesterday.

_"I don't wish to involve you, doctor," Johan said in barely a whisper, eyes downcast. The doctor waited, but the young man said nothing more and continued to avert Tenma's gaze. Ever since his encounter with Johan after his escape from the hospital, their exchange was always like this, short and impersonal. The aversion was like an underlying message of_  please leave _that Tenma couldn't help but to notice._

Tenma sighed, then took Johan's hand, squeezing the fingers which had pulled a trigger too many times. In a choked whisper, he said,

"How can I leave you alone?"


	2. Alternate Universe (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon where Tenma was one of Johan's 'followers', and he was Johan's favorite.

Johan sat on a couch beside the Asian currently occupying it. He stroked the man's shoulder, a gesture of affection he never did with the others, but this man was special.

"Tell me about what you did yesterday, doctor."

After a pause, Kenzo Tenma began to speak, "I dissected a patient. He was brain dead, but his other organs were still working perfectly, so I issued a file on his unfortunate death, consoled the family and cut open his chest to see his beating heart. I don’t often look at hearts, you know, my specialty being the brain.”

“It was truly a marvelous sight,” he sighed, eyes still twinkling in wonder. In a swift move, he grabbed Johan’s hand and kissed the knuckles with utmost devotion, “I hoped you were there with me to watch it.”

Looking at the head bowed to kiss his fingers, Johan smiled with fondness.  _My masterpiece._

"Now then,” Johan said, brushing back a lock of hair from Tenma’s forehead, “Would you like a reward, my dear doctor?"


	3. Crack

"Doctor, I've renowned your passport. Let us go to Netherlands!"

"Johan, you sure you don't want to go somewhere else for our holiday?"

"But that's the nearest place where we can get married."


	4. Crossover: Psycho Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster and Psycho Pass have certain similarities that I can't help but to do this. The idea of Johan as an Enforcer is just...irresistible.

Seeing the Enforcer for the first time, Tenma couldn't help but to look between the young man and Inspector Nina in morbid curiosity. Blue eyes, blond hair, pristine white skin, the similarities were impossible to miss. The youth in front of him smiled, regarding the doctor with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Everyone, this is Johan Liebert, our unit's new Enforcer," Tenma almost missed Nina's words, his eyes glued to the curve of those smirking lips, "and he's my twin brother."


	5. First Time

Johan almost could not believe the scene unfolding in front of him. Tenma's head was bowed between his legs, medium length black hair falling on his eyes. Those strands weren't long enough to cover the motions of his lips from Johan's wide eyes, though. Johan knew what a blowjob was, he had done his homework, but he was sure the image of his beloved doctor's lips around his erection was hotter than any theory or imagery he stored in his brain.

"Do- doctor..." Johan forced out, his own trembling voice making him blush, "Please, that's- ngh, I can't...hold back..."

Tenma's mouth -oh my god, that mouth, slid up his cock and released it with a pop. Even when the warm, wet strokes on his cock were deferred for the moment, the movement of fingers pressing against his prostate didn't falter. Every little contact against that spot made Johan's vision spin. He hated losing control, much less of his own body, but he had faith that Tenma would put his crumbling body back together with those loving, gentle fingers.

"Johan," Tenma called him, his hand stroking his lover's quivering abdomen, "Shh, it's okay, you're not the only one."

"Hm?" was the only word the younger managed to say amidst the whirlwind of sensations. He almost regained full awareness, though, when Tenma guided his hand to the direction of the older man's crotch. The hardness he felt there made him feel embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

"This is...inside, right?" he asked, breathless.

Johan saw Tenma gulp, "Yes, if it's okay...?"

The younger man smiled as he could practically hear the questioning tone at the end of Tenma's sentence. He pulled his lover upwards and laid pecks on his lips.

"Yes, Kenzo," he reassured, knocking their foreheads together, "We've been waiting together for this, haven't we? Come inside, please."

His words must have had quite an impact on Tenma, for the doctor's eyes twinkled in utter happiness. Johan felt his heart swell as the smile he loved the most bloomed on Tenma's face.

"I love you," Tenma said, voice cracking.

"I love you, too," Johan replied, and he surprised himself by meaning every single word of it.


	6. Fluff

Soaking in the tub after a long night in an operation room was one of Tenma’s favorite pastimes. He was grateful that even though Johan was the type to use up all the hot waters on normal days, his lover was observant enough to preserve a generous amount of hot water for him to enjoy after working hard at the hospital. As of late, Johan seldom commented on his long practice hours. Instead, if the blond was awake, he would take Tenma’s coat and flick his hand on the direction of the dinner table or the bathroom, whichever was ready by the time the doctor reached home.

Tenma promised to become an even better person for the blessings the God had bestowed on him, especially the one in the form of his boyfriend. Maybe after the bath he could offer to do the cooking and make Johan’s favorite _penne carbonara_.


	7. Humor

“How come I let you choose the movie again after the disaster last time?” Tenma complained, automatically wrapping his arms around Johan’s shoulders after the blond settled beside him on the couch.

“Shut up, you,” Johan said, and despite his biting retort, nuzzled closer to the warmth of Tenma’s chest, “It was not a disaster. You enjoyed the bit where they laid down the street without a care in the world, a hopeless romantic that you are.”

Tenma scowled, “Yeah, only Mr. Perfection a.k.a. Ryan Gosling would be able to pull off a suicidal act into something romantic. After this, you’re going to demand things from me, aren’t you?” he remarked, remembering the time when Eva wouldn’t shut up about how no man in the world could hold a candle against the American actor after watching The Notebook.

“Don’t worry, I like how you ruin your own attempts on being romantic, it’s kind of cute,” Tenma felt Johan’s hand squeeze his arm, “Besides, we’re not watching romance drama this time.”

Tenma perked up, “Then what is it?”

“It’s called Zodiac,” the youth answered, a knowing smile on his face, “It’s about a model citizen going out of his way to catch a serial killer, doctor, your favorite kind of movie.”


	8. Hurt/Comfort

“Your name!” Tenma said, his frustration not quite muffled by the material of Johan’s jacket, “I’ve told you your real name, Johan, the name given to you by your mother. Is it not enough for you?”

He knew that the way he said that last part was a bit hysterical, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When Johan was hospitalized after the events on Ruhenheim, he searched for the twin’s mother in hope for a shed of light. Whatever tiny, crystallized wish that could open the door of redemption for the older twin. He got it in the form of two names. After he told the sleeping Johan his real name and went home, the last thing he expected was a phone call from Nina informing him that Johan had escaped once again.

 _Escaping, chasing, hurting, dying._ Was the cycle going to repeat itself all over again? Tenma thanked God that this time, he found Johan before anything horrible started happening. He felt Johan slump in his embrace, and his pale lips started moving.

“No, doctor,” Johan whispered, his eyes glossy with unshed tears, “I didn’t hear it from my mother. It’s a name _you_ gave me. The only name I would associate with me and everything that I am, because it is given by you.”

Tightening his hold around Johan, Tenma finally let the tears fall. He would not give up on this boy.


	9. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not porny despite the title. Ehehe.

When Johan angled his hips upwards, driving Tenma’s cock deeper inside of him, the older man almost keeled over, too overwhelmed by the sensation of muscles twitching around him. He looked down at his lover, whose breath was leaving him in form of intermittent gasps. Tenma took a sharp intake of breath when he saw how the young man was fighting hard to subdue his own quivering body, and was surprised when a pair of shaking hands touched his cheeks.

“Look at me,” Johan rasped, hands tightening on Tenma’s face, “Look at me, doctor. Look at me taking you deep inside, feeling your warmth heating me to my core in the lewdest way possible.”

The bout of filthy words leaving Johan’s lips was so mesmerizing it brought a pause to Tenma’s movement. In that moment, Johan stared at his eyes, working his way into the deepest crevice of Tenma’s soul.

“Does it please you?” A shuddering intake of breath, “Do _I_ please you?”

The urgency of Johan’s whisper made Tenma groan and snapped him back into action. He reciprocated with a pointed thrust that made Johan cry out, and thought about how this was going to be a really _long_ night.


	10. Unresolved Sexual Tension (UST)

Tenma froze on his spot as Johan calmly approached him and laid his hand on the gun he had pointed at him. The fluidity of his actions relayed the message that Johan was not the slightest bit afraid of what the bullet could do. Punctures, wounds, they all seemed insignificant in the face of the young man. It was a daunting thought for the doctor.

"Have you trained, doctor?" The blond inquired, the tips of his fingers barely touching Tenma's own hand, "Have you learned how to use a gun? It is not as hard as you thought, isn't it?"

Tenma didn't answer, but Johan continued, "When someone had become skilled enough, they say that their gun is merely an extension of their hand, since controlling it becomes as easy as turning their hand."

With a smile, Johan shifted closer, the flesh of his cheek now in contact with the muzzle of Tenma's gun. "Do you belong in that category, doctor?" he said, and before the Asian had the chance to reply, he flicked his tongue on the cold metal. Tenma choked.

A flash of Johan's pink tongue against the barrel of his gun was not supposed to make his cock stir, but it did. Tenma heaved a breath in horror, cursing his own reaction. All the while, Johan smiled, looking placid like he absolutely had no idea that he had just done something obscene. Then, he spoke,

"What is this," a flutter of long eyelashes, "I'm...heating up," the youth said, eyes closed and the color of red slowly creeping up his cheeks, "Do you know why I feel so hot inside, doctor? Do you have any idea what may have caused this?"

Tenma bristled, taking a step backwards. To his horror, Johan followed his movement. He wanted to run, far away from Johan and his blue eyes that brought chills along his spine and heat on his groin.

_"Do you?"_

Tenma tightened his grip on the gun.


End file.
